five nights at freddy's: black-wolf
by digidragon21
Summary: un nuevo empleado no tan conocido...no..no es el del juego.. llega a la pizzeria... pasan un monton de sucesos que dan origen a balck-wolf...
1. Chapter 1

**Cinco noches en freddy de: El Origen de negro-lobo**

**Era una semana muy apretada de dinero y ocupaba pagar unas deudas, un dia encontré un anuncio en el periódico, estaban solicitando un guardia de seguridad en una pizzería, lo único que tenia que hacer era vigilar las cámaras y el horario era de 12 am a 6 am asi que estaba bien para mi aparte ocupaba el dinero, no lo tuve que pensar mucho y fui a que me contrataran, aunque se me hizo raro que me aceptaran sin siquiera hacerme unas pruebas pero no le di mucha importancia, empeze ese mismo dia, todo iva bien hasta que uno de los "animatronicos" desaparecio empeze a buscar con las cámaras para ver si lo encontraba, justo en ese momento sono el teléfono y brinque del miedo lo cual es obvio por los nervios que tenia en ese momento, no quería contestar y deje que el mensaje se grabara al parecer era mi compañero de trabajo, un guardia que había trabajado antes en mi oficina, me explico que los animatronicos tienden a ponerse muy activos en la noche y se ponen mas agresivos conforme me ven, cuando escuche eso segui buscando a Bonnie /el conejo/, lo bueno es que lo encontré en el backstage, lo malo estaba viendo fijamente la cámara y para colmo chica /elpato/ desaparecio y lo halle en la cocina, por un momento las cámaras se quedaron sin imagen, baje el ipad y prendi las luces, al no ver nada revise las cámaras de nuevo, los animatronicos se movieron de nuevo sobre todo los mas importantes freddy y foxy, aparte de miedo tenia curiosidad de a donde habran ido, tome el ipad y empeze a ver las tomas, al checar la cámara 5 /backstage/ vi que los 4 estaban observando el animatronico que llega esa mañana el cual le habían puesto el nombre de balck-wolf, solo observe que estaba a su alrededor y de pronto no había imagen, no tardo mucho en volver pero ellos ya no estaban a solo estaba black-wolf , reise las entradas de mi oficina pero no estaban ahí, a pesar del terror que me invadia tome una lámpara y sali a investigar, no se si fue mi mejor idea pero el ipad se quedo sin señal, iva caminando muy lento y el pasillo parecía hacerse mas largo, con esfuerzos llegue a la sala de fiestas solo para escuchar a alguien o algo corriendo, mis piernas se paralizaron y me impedían moverme, la silueta se acercaba mas y mas ami lo único que pude hacerfue alumbrarlo con la lámpara que tenia, me sorprendi mucho al ver que era un chico, al parecer se quedo encerrado y en ese momento freddy y sus amigos lo buscaban, lo trate de llevar a mi oficina pero Bonnie y chica aparecían por todas partes. No estábamos muy lejos de mi oficina asi que empezamos a correr pero cuando menos lo espere foxy tomo de la pierna al chico el solo grito del dolor y se veía como aquel garfio le atravesaba toda la pierna, trate y trate de salvarlo pero los demás se estaban acercando, estábamos prácticamente dentro de la oficina, seguía peleando con foxy solo para que este me mordiera la mano, no podía resistir mas, el chico solo me miro y me dijo:**

**-no te procupes, hiciste lo que pudiste… - se podía ver que el chico sabia lo que le pasaría y logre notar una pequeña lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla – m..me llamo Guillermo y tu?**

**- Eiji**

**- bueno fue un gusto conocerte**

**Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que el mismo me empujara y accionara la puertamientras ellos lo arrastraban, a pesar de todos mis intentos no pude abrir ninguna de las puertas, solo puyde quedarme en el suelo lamentándome, en ese momento recordé las camras, busque el ipad por toda la oficina al encontrarlo revise cada uina de las cámaras pero lo que vi fue tan espeluznante que nunca me lo hubiera podido imaginar.**

**Vi a foxy sujentando la pierna del chico y a freddy sujetando su brazo mientras Bonnie y chica abrían el traje de black-wolf, segui observando y escuchando como lo metían en ese traje, como gritaba, como su cuerpo se destrozaba y la sangre manchaba el piso, no pude seguir viendo eso y avente el ipad a mi escritorio, voltee a ver el reloj, faltaba muy poco para las 6 am, por mi cabeza solo rondaba el pensamiento de "porque no pude salvarlo, porque no fui yo".**

**Después de un momento de autotortura concluyo mi turno pero no me quise ir, Sali de mi oficina y fui al backstage donde estaba black-wolf, retire lo que quedaba del cuerpo de aquel chico y lo meti en una caja para llevarlo a enterrar o al menos era lo que quería hacer pero cuando llegue el gerente ya había limpiado el traje y tirado a la basura los restos, no pude ir por ellos ya que paso temprano la basura y por mas que corri no alcanza aquel gran camión.**

**Regrese a la pizzería, para encontrarme con que balck-wolf estaba en funcionamiento, se veía muy alegre y rondaba por toda la pizzería atendiendo a todos los clientes.**

**Si no hubiera sabido lo que paso la noche anterior habría pensado que nada iria mal con ese animatronico.**

**Me quede todo el dia en mi oficina solo comiendo pizza y refresco, esperando que llegara la noche, lo único que se me hizo raro es que black-wolf llegara con una rebanada de pastel para mi, después recordé que era mi cumpleaños, pero como lo supo…**

**Me tuve que quedar con esa duda.**

**A pesar del largo tiempo que faltaba para cerrar, paso muy rápido, ya me estaba dirigiendo a mi oficina cuando Luis /el otro guardia/ me detuvo para hablar de lo que paso la noche anterior**

**- oye, lo lamento mucho**

**- porque ?**

**- vi todo lo que paso ayer**

**- y porque no me ayudaste**

**- no pude hacer nada, freddy estaba fuera de mi oficina**

**- Freddy?**

**- Y ...**

**- estas seguro?**

**- si, no me dejaba salir**

**Sabia que estaba mintiendo, sabia que freddy no estaba acechándolo a el, Luis no quiso hacer nada porque es muy egoísta, solo le dije que ya no importaba y que debía irme a mi puesto.**

**Volvió a empezar mi turno y no había mucho movimiento, solo Bonnie se quedo en la sala de fiestas.**

**No despegue el ipad de mi y no deje de ver las cámaras antes de las 3 am Bonnie y chica desaparecieron y las encontré en el backstage, estaban junto a black-wolf, no se por que pero estaban con el, aparte que hacia black-wolf, en esa habiatacion?, deje por un momento esa habitación y revise el pirate cove, foxy estaba empezando a salir pensé que no seria problema pero oh sorpresa solo me quedaba 15% de energía y tan solo eran las 3:30 am no lo iva a lograr sabia que mi fin se acercaba, asi que revise ls cámaras por ultima vez y no había nadie, no estaba freddy ni foxy, ni siquiera Bonnie o chica y el que mas me preocupo black-wolf, mire de nuevo las cámaras 1ª, 1b y 1c, Bonnie regreso a su lugar junto con chica pero foxy ni freddy estaban.**

**Tenia miedo de bajar el ipad y que estuvieran ahí , pero antes de lo que espere se apago todo, la batería se había acabado, supe que todo terminaría para mi y era mejor esperar mi muerte.**

**Empeze a escuchar pasos en ambos pasillos de pronto la canción de freddy se escucho y podiaver los ojos rojos de foxy, los cuales brillaban entre tanta oscuridad.**

**Después de todo merecia lo que estaba a punto de pasar por no salvar al chico, se terminaron de apagar las luces y freddy caminaba hacia a mi, vi mi vida completa pasar frente a mis ojos cuando algo hizo que freddy callera y se alejara junto con foxy, solo demoro unos minutos para que la energía de emergencia se activara y entonces lo vi, black-wolf estaba frente a mi, mirándome y después se alejo, logre notar que cogia de la pierna derecha como si estuviera herido…**

**De la misma pierna que foxy le lastimo a Guillermo, voltee a ver el reloj y faltaba poco para concluir mi turno, eran las 5:59 am y no podía creer lo que paso.**

**Quería hacerle varias preguntas a black-wolf pero el ya no estaba, lo único que había era una nota diciendo:**

**al menos lo intentaste y eso es lo que importa, se que estoy condenado de por vida gracias a freddy, pero no permitiré que le vuelva a pasara a alguien inocente.**

**Atte: blackwolf / Guillermo-**

**Al terminar de leer estaba llorando, no me podía explicar como o porque, esa nota solo me hizo tener mas dudas.**

**Sali de mi oficina, pero no Sali de la pizzería en mi camino me encontré al gerente el cual me comento que tenían en mente poner de nuevo a freddy, Bonnie y chica en el show, sinceramente no me parecía la idea pero tuve que guardar mi opinión y solamente asentí, debo admitir que tenia miedo de lo que esos tres harian.**

**Estuve todo el dia diseñando una estrategia para evitar que la energía se agote y haci no morir y sobrevivir a otra noche en freddy's, pero talvez debi preocuparme por algo mas…**

**Fin**

**/ bueno ese fue el primer capitulo del primer fanfic que subo es un gusto conocerlos y que lean mi fanfic solo les pido un favor díganme si les gusto para saber si subo los sig. Capítulos digidragon21 fuera/**


	2. noche 3

Capitulo 2

Noche 3 "muerte de un compañero"

Habian pasado dos horas desde que habia comenzado mi turno y al parecer los animatronicos estaban muy tranquilos, no se movian para nada y aun tenia 90% de la energia almacenada, pense que todo estaria tranquilo debido a la gran noticia del relanzamiento de freddy y sus amigos asi que decidi descanzar un rato, claro obviamente cerre las puertas y ya me estaba dormiendo sentado en la silla cuando el telefono timbro pense que seria un mensaje comun como todos los demas pero algo me decia que contestara y haci lo hice ya que no tenia otra alternativa…

-bueno.

-Eiji ...!

-que pasa luis?

- el viene por mi… -se oia muy alterado a pesar de que sospechaba lo que ocurria decidi preguntar para aclarar algunas dudas.

- quien va por ti?...

- por favor ayudame, no aguantare mas – al escucharlo decir eso revise todas las camaras sin soltar el telefono para tranquilizarlo…

-luis de que hablas?, todos estan en su lugar… no tienes de que preocuparte…

De pronto se escucho como atravezaron una de las puertas, voltee pero no habia nada, no era en mi estacion.

-luis….? Estas ahí?... –dije un tanto desesperado al darme cuenta de que en efecto faltaba alguien… alguien que nunca espere que haria algo como eso…

- ya esta aquí… Eiji…perdoname…

- espera luis aun puedes resistir…

Fue lo ultimo que le pude decir antes de que me quedara atonito al escuchar el crujir de la puerta de acero y una voz muy familiar para mi la cual le decia en voz baja…

-Freddy no es el unico que me condeno, tu tuviste oportunidad de ayudarme, tu me pudiste salvar… pero solo te quedaste mirando como sufria, solo observaste como me torturaban, pero ahora te toca a ti sentirlo…

Cuando la voz termino de sonar se escucho un gran grito de dolor y despues solo interferencia, deje caer el telefono mientras iva a la camara del backstage y lo que mire confirmo mis dudas, era blackwolf quien rompia cada uno de los huesos de luis antes de meterlo en el traje de golden freddy, yo estaba algo aterrorizado sobre todo por que blackwolf no era asi y luis tampoco se lo merecia, no entendia la razon de tanto rencor hacia luis.

Durante esos momentos se me olvidaron todos los demas animatronicos, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empezaron a deambular, hasta que algo me decia que mirara la ventana y prendiera la luz, no se por que le obedeci a ese presentimiento pero que bueno que lo hice, efectivamente bonnie ya estaba esperando afuera y por accidente habia abierto la puerta anteriormente, tarde un poco al reaccionar pero logre cerrar la puerta.

No sabia que hacer en ese momento, estaba solo, no habria nadie para ayudarme y los unicos amigos que pense que tenia se han ido.

Me fundi por unos momentos en mi pensamiento sin tener nocion de la hora hasta que mi alarma sono…

… no lo podia creer habia sobrevivido a otra noche mas, aunque no podria decir lo mismo de luis.

Decidi levantarme del asiento y salir por un momento para tomar un poco de aire pero al apenas salir llego el gerente para hablar conmigo.

-Eiji, no sabes que paso ayer con luis?

-Solo le puedo decir que sera mejor que revise el backstage

-el backstage?

-y ...

-entonces el…

-en efecto, esta muerto…

-que pena era un buen trabajador…

-lo se

-primero su sobrino y ahora el…

-espere… como que su sobrino?

-si el tenia un sobrino, creo que se llamaba Guillermo

-que paso con el?

-nadie sabe solo desaparecio

No lo podia creer, no comprendia la situacion que estaba pasando

-sera que balckwolf es…-susurre lo mas bajo que pude para evitar que me oyera.

- bueno sera mejor que le hagamos un funeral

-si es lo mejor… cierto nunca eh sabido tu nombre…

-bueno supongo que ya es momento de decirtelo despues de todo has resistido…

- y como te llamas?

-keita, no hace falta que me digas el tuyo…

-bueno…

Keita solo me abrazo y se retiro a empezar su turno, siempre lo eh visto tranquilo no se por que es asi no me explico por que no le alteran esas noticias.

Segui rondando por la pizzeria y logre notar que muchas de las personas que estaban ahí habian venido a ver a freddy, bonnie, y chica los cuales estaban cantando para el publico

Yo los ignore y fui hacia el backstage con blackwolf, se que me pudo hacer algo pero ocupaba respuestas a varias preguntas que tenia.

Ya afuera del backstage abri la puerta lentamente y lo vi sentado en una mesa como si estuviera dormiendo entre sin hacer demasiado ruido y me acerque a el sigilosamente

-B ... Blackwolf ...

El se desperto instantaniamente y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa pero al percatarse de que yo no estaba feliz su cara cambio a preocupacion.

-ocupo hablar contigo blackwolf

Al principio pensaba que seria absurdo ya que no creia que me responderia mucho menos que me hablara… pero ay cosas que nadie se espera…

-que quieres saber eiji?...

-por que lo hiciste?

-de que hablas?

-de ayer con luis… por que lo mataste de esa forma?

-no se de que hablas…

Podia notar que el estaba muy nervioso, sabia que me ocultaba algo que no queria decir

-ayer lo mataste, lo metiste a un traje y no trates de negarmelo que lo vi todo!

Estaba algo exaltado debido a que no recibia la informacion que queria

-f…fue un accidente…

-un accidente? A eso llamas un accidente?!

-e…ellos me obligaron…

Por un momento me tranquilize ya que tenia mas dudas que tenia que aclarar

-luis era tu tio?

-s ... y ...

-por que le dijiste que el tuvo oportunidad de salvarte pero no hizo nada?

-por que era cierto el estaba en frente mientras ellos me metian en el traje, el tenia una pistola!, el me pudo salvar!... eramos familia…

Deje de hacer preguntas debido a que unas lagrimas se deslizaban por la cara de balckwolf mientras este miraba el suelo, no se como eso era posible pero ya no importaba

-voy a renunciar blackwolf…

-por que?

-no aguantare mas aquí, ya no resisto toda esta presion

-no me puedes dejar solo!

-no te dejare solo de vez en cuando vendre a verte pero ya no puedo trabajar aquí y menos con lo que sucedió, lo lamento pero esta noche ya no me veras

Un gran silencio invadio la habitacion, decidi retirarme y camine hacia la puerta cuando algo me detuvo

-p…perdoname no lo quise hacer encerio

Hice que balckwolf me soltara y sin voltear a el solo conteste:

-no me pidas perdon a mi…

Y sali de la habitacion en busca de keita para explicarle todos los motivos por los que ya no estaria ahí, el solo asintio y me dio mi paga para que me pudiera ir

Fui a recoger mis cosas a mi oficina, Sali de ahí y me dirigi a la entrada del restaurante, no quise voltear y me retire.

Tiene dias que no me eh acercado a aquel lugar, aunque debo de admitir que aun quedaron muchas dudas y muchas mas estan surgiendo en mi cabeza, pero algo si es seguro taradare mucho tiempo en volver

En todos los dias que eh estado lejos trate de buscar a la familia de luis y de guillermo pero me encontre con la realidad de que no habia nadie mas que ellos 2, en ese momento comprendi por que el rencor, ellos se tenian el uno al otro y nada mas.

Hoy en dia vivo en otro lugar por lo cual no eh podido cumplir mi promesa y no lo podre hacer ya que estoy en un hospital desde hace una semana soy un caso de leusemia terminal y me queda muy poco tiempo de vida.

Aun asi no me arrepiento de nada, oh bueno solo de una cosa… de no haber perdonado a blackwolf eso es de lo unico que me arrepiento lastima que no lo volvere a ver…

**(( bueno este fue el capitulo 2 y para los que piensan que aquí acabo dejenme decirles que no ha acabado, esto solo fue la historia desde el punto de vista de eiji, algunos me dijeron que tenia que describir mas la historia y lo hare pero no volvere a hacer el capitulo 1 si no que todas las dudas que influyo el cap 1 seran respondidas en el cap 3 donde se da una nueva vision de la historia de nuestro personaje principal, bueno eso ha sido todo hasta ahora espero que les haya gustado**

**Digidragon21 cambio y fuera!))**


	3. la peor noche de mi vida

Capitulo 3: la peor noche de mi vida

**Hola a todos mi nombre es Guillermo o mejor conocido como blackwolf despues de lo que paso aquella noche en que se arruino toda mi vida, se que algunos tienen muchas dudas que quieren responder y yo eh enido aquí a darles la respuesta.**

Bueno todo comenzo el dia en que mi tio Luis decidio llevarme a su trabajo el trabajaba en una pizzeria muy peculiar, su nombre era freddys fazbear pizza, el lugar me parecia muy lindo a pesar de que se veia algo infantil pero ahí tenia tantos recuerdos, siempre soñaba con ser uno de aquellos simpaticos animatronicos.

Al estar dentro de la pizzeria queria recorrer todo el lugar pero mi tio no me dejo…

-Guillermo ahora no es tiempo de jugar

-Y quien dijo que iva a jugar?

-No uses logica conmigo

-Bueno estare tranquilo

En ese momento el telefono sono y mi tio contesto, no se con quien hablaba pero parecia urgente, eso hizo que me dieran mas ganas de salir a recorrer el restaurante.

-Bueno Guillermo el gerente quiere que lo vea en el backstage, asi que quiero que…

-¿Y ...?

-Te quedes aquí…

-Ahhh… es encerio tio, no puedo ir contigo?

-No, esto solo es entre el personal o acaso trabajas aquí?

Estaba a punto de responder algo que haria que mi tio me llevara hasta que el no me dejo hablar.

-No verdad… asi que quedate aquí

-pero yo…

-Pero Nada de lo que cae aquí

-Bueno…

Mi tio salio de la habitacion y me levante de mi asiento para ir a ver como se alejaba, me percate de que todavia no abrian y no habia quien me delatara asi que fui a investigar por que tanto misterio.

Fui caminando por los distintos pasillos buscando a mi tio.

-recuerdo que dijo a donde iva… bueno creo recordar… si no me equivoco dijo que a la cocina… o al backstage?...

En ese momento mis tripas gruñeron de hambre, por no comer nada

-ay… duele… mejor voy a la cocina para comer algo… pero en donde estaba? *grrrrr* mejor olvido eso…

Decidi ir por la derecha y seguir caminando, y loq eu encontre no era la cocina si no el backstage y adentro estaban todos los empleados incluyendo a mi tio.

-Ja… te encontre, aunque queria llegar a la cocina

Segui observando pero ellos no hacian nada era como si esperaran a algo o alguien, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por un hombre de barba a juzgar por su apariencia deduje que era el gerente

-Bien chicos hoy es el dia, llego el dia en que nos volvamos a levantar aun despues de la mordida del 87

-Espera un momento dijo algo sobre mordida del 87?, a que se refiere? *grrr* ay, ahora no panza…

-Bueno en poco tiempo llegara el nuevo animatronico con el que volveremos a la popularidad asi que hay que cuidarlo, no hay que dejar que ninguno de ellos se acerque a el

-ninguno de ellos?

- y por ultimo les presento a su nuevo compañero…

El tipo de la barba señalo aun sujeto que se veia muy agradable.

-su nombre es Eiji

-Hola mucho gusto a partir de ahora trabajare como guardia nocturno asi que no tendran problemas conmigo

-bueno eso es todo Luis, y yo nos quedaremos a recibir el paquete, todos los demas comiencen a trabajar

Al ver que todos ya estaban saliendo de la habitacion corri rapidamente al puesto de mi tio para evitar que me mirara, claro que apenas al sentarme en la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio mi tio llego.

-Guillermo

-si que pasa?

-ocupo que vengas

-bueno…

Mi tio me llevo de nuevo al backstage, no estaba seguro si se dio cuenta de mi presencia o si alguien le dijo pero no queria averiguarlo, claro hasta que llegamos y vi un gran paquete enfrente de mi

-que es eso?

-amm digamos que un nuevo amigo de freddy

-encerio?, y como se llama?

-aun no le ponemos nombre

-… es encerio?

-haber ayudanos a ponerle un nombre, claro si puedes hacerlo

Solo asenti y descubrieron el mecatronico, era un lobo, se veia genial debo de admitirlo tenia pelaje gris y un gorro junto con su baston, despues tuve que pensar en un nombre para aquel personaje, y logre inventar uno

-que tal blackwolf?

- y por que ese nombre?

El gerente se diriga a mi con una gran curiosidad por saber el origen del nombre, algo que me dio mucho miedo ya que me sentia acosado.

-amm pues por que es un lobo con pelaje oscuro, y por que no hay mejor nombre que lo describa

-Mmm

Por unos momentos pense que no aceptarian el nombre y tendria que pensar en uno mejor…

-esta bien se queda

-encerio?

-si, aparte el nombre le viene bien

- bueno ahora solo una pregunta

-y cual es?

-que hay para desayunar?, es que ya tengo hambre

-ah de eso no te preocupes le llevaremos comida de acuerdo

-¿ de acuerdo ...

Mi tio y yo regresamos a la oficina solo que en el camino algo me intrigaba, sentia que me vigilaban, pero quien podia ser si todos estaban trbajando y no habia nadie mas que yo, mi tio, y los animatronicos de freddy, chica y bonnie, bueno deje de darle importancia y segui mi camino.

-tio y cuando empieza la emocion?

-en la noche

-en la noche?! Pero no hay nadie a esas horas

-En concreto

-a que te refieres?

-ya lo veras

Sinceramente habia cosas que me sacaban fuera de orbita, pero lo unico que queria era poder llegar al dia siguiente con la chica que mas me gustaba.

Pasaban las horas lentamente y lo unico que podia hacer era ver todas aquellas fiestas que se realizaban y la deliciosa comida que se consumia

Ver todas esas familias juntas me hizo recordar que mi tio y yo estabamos solos, sin nadie mas, varios pensamientos pasaron a mi alrededor hasta que me quede profundamente dormido.

Mi tio me desperto faltaba muy poco para las 12 am, no podia creer que dormi tanto pero como pude desperte.

Mi tio se veia muy concentrado en las camaras, pero yo no me podia concentrar tanta soda que habia tomado en la mañana queria salir, no aguante mas

-tio voy al baño

-de acuerdo pero asegurate de prender las luces cuando se acerquen

A que se referia con "cuando se acerquen" cuando se acerquen quien?, bueno en fin al parecer no me hizo mucho caso pero aun asi sali al baño, estaba muy oscuro y no veia por donde iva, lo unico bueno es que encontre el baño despues de golpearme tanto contra las paredes

***Despues de un momento en el baño***

Segui caminando devuelta con mi tio solo que hubo un pequeña falla, tome el camino equivocado y llegue con freddy, me detuve un momento para observarlo claro que por unos momentos parecia vivo al igual que chica y bonnie, me estaba aterrando cuando ia freddy voltear su cabeza y verme fijamente mientras cantaba de una manera muy aterradora el abecedario

-relajate Guillermo, relajate, solo es una falla tecnica, no va a pasar nada

De pronto una terrible voz sono al fondo de la habitacion, no quise voltear pero por desgracia alcance a escuchar lo que me decia

-estas seguro de ello?, piensas que solo somos juguetes?

-esto debe ser una pesadilla, debo seguir dormido

Voltee de nuevo con freddy pero bonnie ya no estaba, estaba paralizado y estuve aun mas cuando una clase de mano metalica se posaba lentamente en mi hombro para sujetarme con fuerza.

-…p-por favor dejame ir

-que pasa acaso no querias ser uno de nosotros?

-dejame ir…

Me logre soltar y empeze a correr por todos lados hasta que encontre una cortina en medio del edificio y me escondi ahí, mientras estaba adentro vi la sombra de bonnie pasar y senti un alivio aunque duro muy poco cuando algo realmente frio y puntiagudo tocaba mi cuello

-no p-puede ser

-oh si puede

-acaso eres tu f-foxy?

-si, y quiero jugar contigo…

Voltee a verlo a la cara y sin duda era el, verlo de esa manera fue desgarrador pero sabia que tenia que correr cuanto antes, asi que lo empuje para tener mas tiempo e ir con mi tio

Todos me aparecian por todos lados, a cada paso que daba ellos me alcanzaban, vi a lo lejos la oficina de mi tio y corri hacia el pero a pocos pasos de llegar se cerro la puerta, corri mas rapido para que mi tio la abriera y me dejara entrar

-Tio por favor dejeme entrar!

El no me hacia caso solo siguio viendo las camaras fingiendo que no me escuchaba

-este!

Ellos se volvieron a acercar, asi que deje a mi tio y segui corriendo pero esta vez hacia la entrada ya que tenia la esperanza de que la puerta estuviera abierta

Al voltear hacia atrás, foxy me seguia el paso y a pocos pasos de llegar a mi destino me encontre a Eiji, el cual tambien se veia asustado despues de alumbrarme con la linterna, el se percato de la situacion y trato de llevarme a su oficina pero cada que avanzavamos era una tortura debido a que ellos estaban muy cerca, no nos querian dejar en paz

Ya muy cerca de la oficina me sentia un poco aliviado de que esta pesadilla acabaria hasta que foxy logro alcanzarme y atravesar mi pierna derecha con su garfio, lo unico que pude hacer fue gritar, trate y trate pero no pude liberarme

Voltee hacia Eiji el cual estaba peleando con foxy, foxy le mordio y se veia que el ya no iva a aguantar seguir peleando, aunque fue una idea mortal para mi sabia que lo unico que podia hacer era salvarlo aunque me sacrificara, de todos modos iva a morir

Antes de soltarme de Eiji y accionar las puertas le mencione algo

-tranquilo hiciste lo que pudiste

Sabia que era mi ultimo dial, aunque de lo unico de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber visto a Paola antes.

Avente a Eiji hacia adentro de su oficina y accione las puertas aun sosteniendome con una mano para despues soltarme de la puerta

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me estuvieron arrastrando hasta el backstage

-a donde me llevan?

-a tu nuevo cuerpo

-que?

-lo que escuchaste

-foxy no tienes por que hacer esto

-claro que si

Freddy se le unio para arrastrarme y despues levantarme, alcance a ver que chica y bonnie abrian el traje de blackwolf

-esperen! No lo hagan por favor

-demasiado tarde para eso niño

Al meterme al traje senti mucha presion dentro de mi cuerpo, senti como mis pulmones explotaban y mis huesos se quebraban en pequeñas partes mientras que mi cabeza quedaba deshecha

De ahí no puedo recordar que paso hasta que desperte…

**((bueno se que soy algo obvio en mis fanfics pero tambien tomen en cuenta que soy nuevo en esto, volviendo al fanfic, en este episodio les presento la historia desde la vision de blackwolf osea yo claro que no quedara como la otra l contrario se presentara que paso despues de que eiji se fue y explicare por que los animatronicos hablan ya que alguien conocido como AL300 me pregunto como es que mi personaje habla pero en fin nos vemos luego lectores digidragon21 cambio y fuera))**


	4. de vuelta a la vida

Capitulo 4: de vuelta a la vida

Hola a todos de nuevo, perdón por irme tan de repente en el capitulo anterior, solo que Freddy me estaba buscando, bueno en fin, anteriormente les platique que es lo que paso antes de quedar encerrado aquí, ahora les contare lo que paso después de esa noche.

Después de lo que paso aquella noche, al dia siguiente desperté como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si hubiera sido un sueño.

Trate de moverme pero no podía, algo me lo impedía, voltee a ver mis brazos y piernas, y lo que vi me confirmo que no fue un sueño.

Estaba en el traje de blackwolf, pero si se supone que había muerto como es que estoy vivo en este momento.

Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos tan filosóficos llego el gerente parecía un poco preocupado pero trataba de fingirlo lo mas que podía, así que decidí hablarle, aunque no estaba tan seguro si podía

-gerente, se encuentra bien?

-si l-lo estoy…veo que si pudiste hablar

El tenía razón, yo no sabia que podía, pero que bueno que lo logre

-en fin de que me sorprendo, si ellos hablan tu hablas

Ok, me había confundido más, pero creo que se refería a Freddy y a los demás

-disculpe por que se ve tan tranquilo a pesar de que sabe lo que paso

En realidad no sabia que el supiera lo que paso y me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta que si lo sabia

-por que ya había pasado antes, esta pizzería tiene mala fama por eso

-como que ya había pasado antes?

-si hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo bien el año pero lo que si recuerdo es que me tocaba la guardia nocturna ese día, pero en esos tiempos no era gran cosa trabajar en ese turno, así que me fui sin cerrar aparte vivía cerca de aquí, pensé que no pasaría nada hasta que ya en mi casa recordé que no cerré y regrese a la pizzería, lo que encontré fue horrible.

-que?, que encontraste?

-un tipo había entrado a la pizzería, tomo un traje de Freddy y con el iban 5 niños, no se que les dijo pero después abrió los trajes de golden Freddy, Bonnie, chica, foxy y Freddy y los metió a todos en esos trajes, oir los gritos de los chicos y chicas que fueron encerrados fue espeluznante, tanto que no resistí y me fui corriendo

-que?!

-como lo escuchas me acobarde, y deje a esos chicos a su suerte

-pero c-como pudiste?

-el miedo nos hace hacer cosas que no queremos

-estas loco pudiste salvarlos al igual que mi tio a mi

-lo se y ellos también, por eso no me vez en las noches aquí

-no lo puedo creer

-al siguiente dia estuve limpiando todo, y fue cuando ellos me hablaron, al principio me aterre y ellos me acorralaron pero cuando note sus expresiones tristes algo me hizo sentir lastima

-lastima?...solo eso?!

-lo se es algo egoísta de mi parte siendo que yo los deje morir, pero no por que tu tio haya cometido el mismo error que yo, no significa que tomes venganza

En ese momento paso por mi mente la idea de devolverle el favor a mi tio, eso seria genial, que buena idea me dio

-pero el sabia de eso, nunca me lo dijo…

-era para protegerte

-mireme, acaso esto es proteger?!

-tu no comprendes

-tiene razón no comprendo asi que explíqueme

-no puedo

-bueno, me voy de aquí

Me levanto del mueble donde estaba sentado y planeaba dirigirme a la sala de fiestas

-a donde vas?

-a donde mas, a trabajar no?, si voy a estar en este cuerpo voy a tener que aprovechar

El ya no me respondió, y yo me fui a divertir a unos niños de una fiesta, los cuales eran muy simpáticos, eso me hiso sentirme algo bien, me hiso olvidar mi horrible predicamento.

Después de terminar de atender a la clientela mire el reloj y me di cuenta que apenas iba a hacer el medio dia, asi que fui a tomar un descanzo a la cocina, ahí mire un calendario con los cumpleaños de todos los empleados, y había uno que cumplia ese dia, asi que fui a felicitarlo con una rebanada de pastel que tome del refri.

Iba caminando hacia la oficina de eiji, no se si el se acuerde de lo que paso el dia anterior pero esperaba no espantarlo, cuando llegue toque la puerta y el solo volteo sorprendido

-feliz cumpleaños

Dije un poco animado para tratar de que no se sintiera triste, ya que se notaba en su mirada que estaba preocupado y creía saber por que, el solo me miro y sonrio mientras comia el pastel

-bueno hasta luego

Sali de la habitación y fui a atender a los nuevos clientes que llegaban, eran muchos y me tuve que dar mucha prisa, claro que cuando estaba atendiendo a las personas, sentí que me vigilaban, no solamente las personas, si no también Freddy, sabia que había una razón para encerrarme en el traje pero cual?

No quise pensar mas en eso y segui trabajando, mientras divertía a muchas familias que asistieron.

Pero hubo algo que en verdad me tomo por sorpresa, Paola, la chica que me gusta, fue a la pizzería a buscarme, tuve tantas ganas de hablarle pero no quería espantarla, así que no lo hice…

Ella fue a hablar con mi tío, no se de que hablaron pero Paola comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, así que cuando mi tío la dejo sola me acerque y la abrace mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y sonreía, es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Paola solo me miro y me abrazo muy fuerte, se que soy de metal pero pude sentir la calidez de su abrazo como si siguiera siendo humano, cuando me solto me dio un beso en la mejilla y vi como se alejaba del lugar

-Paola… cuanto lo siento, siento no poder estar contigo como queríamos

Faltaba poco para cerrar y me dirigí al backstage ya no quería saber de nada, hasta que Freddy llego con una sonrisa amplia como si tuviera una razón para festejar

-perdon por no darte la bienvenida antes pero estaba ocupado

-bienvenida? , me estas jodiendo?, yo nunca accedi a ser parte de ustedes

-pero lo eres ahora, ya no hay marcha atrás

-solo tengo una duda…

-cual?

-por que lo hicieron?

-como que por que?, no es obvio, ocupábamos a alguien nuevo y tu eras el voluntario perfecto, hasta le diste nombre a tu propio traje mecatronico

-como s-supiste que fui yo quien le puso nombre a blackwolf?

-tengo mis informantes, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, lo mas importante en este momento es que nos ayudaras a matar al nuevo empleado nocturno

-a eiji?, Estas loco?

-por supuesto que no estoy loco, es lo que hacemos con todos, en cualquier descuido que tengan, los atacamos, los llevamos al backstage y ahí los trituramos en un traje, no es nada nuevo

-eres un maldito sádico

-y que esperabas?, hicieron lo mismo con nosotros y nos quejamos?, por supuesto que no, a excepción de chica y Bonnie ellas si se quejan

-pero por que a los empleados, ellos no tuvieron la culpa

-uno de ellos si… por eso atacamos a todos, para que el sepa que vamos encerio

-el ya lo sabe, asi que para!

-no lo hare, no hasta concluir mi venganza, nos ayudaras o no

-…

-blackwolf!?

-solo matare a una persona pero no será eiji

-a quien?

-a mi tio

-pero hoy mataremos a eiji

-solo matare a mi tio es el único que me interesa

-de acuerdo pero después haras todo lo que yo te diga

-esta bien

-mataras a tu tio mañana en la noche

-de acuerdo

-hasta luego… blackwolf

Al pronunciar mi nombre se escucho tan macabro como si el plañera algo que yo no sbia.

-…

Cuando voltee el ya no estaba, faltaba poco para la media noche cuando pensé que no seria justo que mataran a eiji, después de que el trato de salvarme

-creo que tengo que hacer algo al respecto

Después de meditarlo un rato dieron las 12 am y me dirigi silenciosamente a la oficina de eiji, esperando a que los demás llegaran, y observando como eiji se gastaba toda la batería, hasta que no le quedo mas y Freddy se pusiera en acción.

Todas las luces se terminaron de apagar, mientras Freddy y foxy entraban a aquella oficina sin darse cuenta de mi prescencia, ya estaban delante de eiji cuando logre reaccionar y golpee a Freddy y a foxy, ambos corrieron junto con chica y Bonnie.

No tardo mucho para que la energía de emergencia se estableciera y las luces se encendieran, en ese momento, eiji me vio frente a el, estaba completamente atonito, y aproveche un momento de distracción para irme dejando una nota en su escritorio

Estaba muy cansado y ocupaba dormir aparte faltaba poco para abrir, asi que me dormi por unos instantes

*minutos después*

Desperté y al mirar enfrente mire a eiji pasar, pensé que ya se iva pero lo vi hablando con el gerente

-que estará pasando?

-le informa sobre el retorno de Freddy y sus amigos

Al escuchar esa voz algo dulce voltee para ver quien era, y vaya sorpresa que me lleve, era chica quien me hablo

-….! Q-que haces aquí?

-pues solo vine a saludar

-saludar?

-si, es que pues me dio un poco de curiosidad conocerte

Ella parecía un tanto nerviosa, no se por que, pero no creía que fuera por mi.

-oh bueno, pues mucho gusto mi nombre es Guillermo… perdón quise decir blackwolf

-bueno mucho gusto, ya sabes mi nombre

-si, lo se

-oye una pregunta

-dime

-por que defendiste a eiji?

-pues por que se lo debía, aparte es mi amigo

-amigo?

-si

-asi debe ser?

-amm si, bueno dudo que lo comprendas ya que ustedes solo están matando a cualquier empleado que entra

-es q-que

-Que?

-Freddy nos obliga

-y por que se dejan?

-dice que si seguimos pronto seremos libres

-libres?

-si, supongo que ya sabes lo que nos paso a todos

-si, asi es

-por eso, la verdad yo ya no quiero estar aquí, es horrible

-bueno, lamento hacerte esto pero me tengo que ir

-no te preocupes, aparte pronto podre volver a recorrer la pizzería como antes

-bueno…

-adios

-adios, chica

Sali de la habitación y logre notar una expresión de tristeza en la cara de chica, y verla asi me hizo sentir igual, pero casi no le di importancia y segui como si nada pasara.

Bueno por ahora me despido chica y Bonnie me quieren encontrar y no se para que, asi que ire a averiguar pero no se preocupen seguire contando lo que paso después asi que hasta luego

/bueno lectores ya escucharon a balckwolf, nos verán hasta el próximo capitulo se que me tarde en subirlo pero eh andado ocupado, aparte mi laptop se apaga cada minuto si la batería no esta bien conectada. Bueno pasando a otro tema, ya tengo pagina de facebook les dejare el enlace, ahí avisare cuando hayga capitulo nuevo y otras cosas por ahí, bueno es todo digidragon21 fuera/


End file.
